Sculpture
"Sculptures are crystallized spirituality" :: - Unknown ( ) A sculpture was a type of artwork, such as a statue, created by shaping hard material into an object. An artist that created a sculpture was called a sculptor. During his studies of Earth, Trelane found Napoléon Bonaparte highly admirable and kept a bust of Napoléon in his castle on Gothos. ( ) The Vulcan monastery at P'Jem featured a large wall sculpture depicting a face in its atrium. As later by , the holes of the eyes and the mouth brought light to the place behind the sculpture, which was accessable from a stairwell from the catacombs. This place was later used by the assault team from to place micro-charges which led to the explosion and destruction of the wall sculpture and a diversion. ( ) Sculptures of the and adorned the wall of the observation lounge aboard the during the first few years of that vessel's service. ( ) Part of 8 year old Beverly Crusher's fantasy about Stefan was his becoming a famous artist who created metal sculptures. ( ) The Aldean sculptors Leda and Accolan kept several of their created sculptures in their home on Aldea. ( ) was a famous sculpture by the Human artist Michelangelo. In 2370, Jean-Luc Picard compared it to Symnay's Tomb for its ability to inspire and affect individuals. ( ) Later that year, Ms. Narsu's class aboard the Enterprise-D were working on clay sculptures. Lieutenant Commander Data was also present in an attempt to "work on his imagination". Counselor Deanna Troi suggested he try something more "abstract" after he produced a sculpture of a Federation PADD. She suggested he sculpt something to do with music, to which he responded by sculpting a treble clef. ( ) The Eventualist movement was a school of classical sculpture. A post-Eventualist, pre-Matoian bronze and triptin sculpture was auctioned at Quark's in 2373. ( ) In 2374, Kathryn Janeway tried to illustrate to Seven of Nine the importance of relaxation and artistic expression by having her sculpt a head made out of clay in the Leonardo da Vinci's workshop holographic program. Seven seemed to find the exercise to be unproductive. ( ) Despite her seeming disinterest in the previous exercise, it seemed Seven may have gotten something out of it, as she had the Borg children that she was caring for, Icheb, Mezoti, Azan, and Rebi, participate in clay sculpting in 2376. She instructed the children to create geometric shapes, but Mezoti instead chose to create a sculpture of her. Icheb asked if she was going to implement a punishment protocol for Mezoti's not following the instructions, but Seven, following the advice of Chakotay, praised Mezoti for demonstrating ingenuity and individuality and told her to resume her disorder. ( ) Gallery of sculptures File:Atrium wall decoration.jpg|A wall sculpture depicting a face ( ) File:Bird on wheels sculpture.jpg|A bird on wheels sculpture ( ) File:Catacombs head sculpture.jpg|A head sculpture in the catacombs ( ) File:Vulcan wall sculpture.jpg|A Vulcan wall sculpture in T'Pol's quarters ( ) File:Draylan.jpg|Draylan ( ) File:Leighton decor.jpg|A sculpture of a plant in Thomas Leighton's house ( ) File:Lion sculpture.jpg|A lion sculpture on Q's throne ( ) File:Farpoint station sculpture.jpg|A life size sculpture at Farpoint Station ( ) File:Zorn sculpture.jpg|A sculpture in Groppler Zorn's office ( ) File:Aster quarters sculpture.jpg|A sculpture in the quarters of Tasha Yar and the Aster family ( ) File:Sculpture in yar's quarters 1.jpg|A face sculpture in Tasha Yar's quarters ( ) File:Sculpture in yar's quarters 2.jpg|A sculpture in Tasha Yar's quarters ( ) File:Dragon sculpture.jpg|A Chinese dragon-like sclupture on Ligon II ( ) File:Angel I sculpture 1.jpg|A wing-like sculpture on Angel I ( ) File:Angel I sculpture 2.jpg|A sculpture with two birds on Angel I ( ) File:White sculpture, guest quarters, 2364.jpg|A white sculpture in the Enterprise-D guest quarters ( ) File:Raptor sculpture on Mordan IV.jpg|A raptor sculpture on Mordan IV ( ) File:Bird-like sculpture.jpg|A bird-like sculptures ( ) File:Dolphin sculpture.jpg|Harry Bernard's sculpture of a dolphin in 2364 ( ) File:Aldean sculpture 1.jpg|A large sculpture on Aldea ( ) File:Aldean sculpture 2.jpg|A sculpture on Aldea ( ) File:Aldean sculpture 3.jpg|A sculpture on Aldea ( ) File:Aldean sculpture 4.jpg|An animal sculpture on Aldea ( ) File:Crew quarters sculpture, 2364.jpg|A glass sculpture in Katie's quarters/guest quarters ( ) File:Guest quarters sculpture, 2364.jpg|A sculpture in the guest quarters ( ) File:Ready room sculpture, 2364.jpg|A piece of artwork in Captain Picard's ready room ( ) File:Glass sculpture, Starfleet headquarters.jpg|A glass sculpture at Starfleet Headquarters ( ) File:Guest quarters sculpture, late 2364.jpg|A sculpture in the guest quarters ( ) File:Aster home sculpture.jpg|A sculpture owned by Marla Aster ( ) File:Dante sculpture.jpg|A sculpture of Dante ( ) File:Napean sculpture.jpg|A Napean sculpture depicting a sitting bird ( ) File:Vulcan wall art.jpg|A wall sculpture in Tuvok's office ( ) File:Suliban sculpture.jpg|A Suliban sculpture owned by Zobral ( ) File:Egg sculpture, Vortex.jpg|Egg sculpture ( ) File:Egg sculptures.jpg|Egg sculptures ( ) File:Bust of Charles Darwin.jpg|bust of Charles Darwin ( ) File:Egyptian bust.jpg|Egyptian bust ( ) File:Fajos Egyptian statue.jpg|From Kivas Fajo's collection ( ) File:Fajos Buddha statue.jpg|From Kivas Fajo's collection ( ) File:Fajos statue.jpg|From Kivas Fajo's collection ( ) File:Roman bust.jpg|From Kivas Fajo's collection ( ) File:Briefing room wall decoration.jpg|A piece of artwork in Voyager's briefing room ( ) File:Lion stone sculpture.jpg|A lion head sculpture ( ) File:Briefing room wall decoration 2, 2374.jpg|Another piece of artwork in the briefing room ( ) File:Krenim wall sculpture.jpg|Two wall sculptures at Tolen Ren's house/Annorax's home on Kyana Prime ( ) File:Briefing room wall decoration, 2374.jpg|Another piece of artwork in the briefing room ( ) File:Ready room bust, USS Voyager.jpg|A bust in the ready room aboard the Voyager ( , , ) File:Kes's bust.jpg|A head bust in Kes's quarters ( ) File:Burleigh's bust.jpg|A bust in Lord Burleigh's mansion ( ) File:Ferenginar bird.jpg|Ferenginar bird statue ( ) File:Ferenginar mammal.jpg|Ferenginar statue ( ) Creature statue in Ishka's home.jpg|Ferenginar statue ( ) File:Hipparchus Galileo Copernicus.jpg|Galileo Galilei, Nicolaus Copernicus and Hipparchus ( ) File:Freud's desk statue.jpg|Statue on Freud's desk ( ) File:Horgahn.jpg|Horga'hn ( ) File:Jesus Christ.jpg|Jesus Christ ( ) File:Kahless shrine.jpg|Kahless ( ) File:Katric Ark.jpg|On a Katric ark ( ) File:M-113 fish statue.jpg|M-113 statue ( ) File:M-113 sculpture.jpg|M-113 statue ( ) File:M-113 sphinx.jpg|M-113 statue ( ) File:Napoléon Bonaparte_bust.jpg|Napoléon Bonaparte bust ( ) File:Pah-wraith statue.jpg|Pah-wraith holding statue ( ) File:Caesar.jpg|Bust of Augustus Caesar ( ) File:Andrew Jackson bust.jpg|Bust of Andrew Jackson ( ) External link * fr:Sculpture Category:Visual art